XepholarisE
by Goddess B.J
Summary: esta es una historia nueva para todos...un producto 100 original hecha por esta autora...no hay personajes conocidos...les invito a que conoscan mi nueva obra...y que me dejen reviews...sayonara
1. Prologue

**XephoLarisE**

**Novel Version**

**Autora: Goddess B.J.**

**Notas del autor:**

paso a otra escena.

- dialogo del personaje. Estos diálogos se intercalan con el argumento del autor.

"…" pensamientos o dialogo de tipo telepático.

Los personajes y situaciones narradas en esta obra son producto de la imaginación del propio autor y no son basadas en el argumento de otras series anime hechas por otros autores ni mucho menos copia de fanfics hechas por los autores de esta página.

Amén…

* * *

**Prologue**

Un despiadado trueno rompe el silencio de la oscura noche y la tempestad empezaba a cubrir el cielo por completo.

En aquel momento, el ambiente solo podía reflejar dos entes abstractos: muerte y destrucción.

Invadidos por el pánico y el terror, la gente corría en medio de gritos y llantos. Era eso…o morir en manos de crueles jinetes vestidos de negro acompañados con oscuros corceles y enormes espadas con filos despiadados. Aquellos jinetes mataban sin piedad a todos los que se encontraban a su paso. Niños, mujeres y ancianos eran sus víctimas. Las casas y los bosques estaban envueltas en llamas y la sangre se esparcía por todos lados.

Se escuchan los rápidos pasos en medio de largas y oscuras escaleras.

Las familias se refugiaban en sus casas rodeadas por el violento fuego; los cuerpos caían y los jinetes rodeaban todas las aldeas arrasando con todo.

Entre ecos, se podía escuchar su acelerada respiración mientras corría entre los escalones de piedra.

Sin piedad, uno de los jinetes le corta la cabeza a un indefenso hombre.

- Jinete 1¡VAMOS!- grita -¡MATENLOS A TODOS!

-Jinete 2¡ENCUENTREN A LA GUARDIANA¡LA QUEREMOS VIVA!

Con desesperación llega al final de las escaleras pero al bajar, se tropieza y cae al suelo. Respiraba con dificultad. Su cuerpo estaba invadido por la angustia y el temor. Apoya sus manos en el suelo, se levanta y sigue corriendo.

Una gran cantidad de jinetes salen de las aldeas y galopando se dirigen a un enorme palacio. En aquel lugar, en las afueras, un centenar de soldados los esperaban listos para atacar.

-Soldado1¡NO LOS DEJEN PASAR! – ¡NO PERMITAN QUE ENTREN AL PALACIO!

Al llegar los jinetes, los soldados se dirigen a ellos. El enfrentamiento inicia y todos luchan desenfrenadamente.

-Jinete 1¡ENCUENTREN A LA GUARDIANA¡LA QUEREMOS VIVA!

Mientras corre por un oscuro pasillo, se logra ver al final una enorme puerta del color rojo. Sin dudarlo, toma la elegante perilla de la enorme puerta y con gran esfuerzo, debido a su considerable peso, la abre.

Una mujer misteriosa, de ropajes azules y blancos entra a ese lugar, el lugar donde hacía sus plegarias y su presencia solía engrandecer la majestuosidad que aquel sitio inspiraba. Estaba en el gran santuario, lugar donde se guardaba el poder que solo los más dignos podían presenciar. Aquellos que con su poder espiritual eran capaces de percibir más allá de lo que los ojos mortales podían ver y sentir, pero que muy pocos podían manipular, ya que con solo intentarlo, podría significar la muerte.

En aquel santuario solía sentirse ese gran poder tan deseado pero mezclado con pureza y bondad que solo podía regalar el Dios supremo, ser especial y omnipotente.

Sin embargo, la presencia que ella podía sentir era diferente. No había paz, no había bondad. Solo se sentía la imponencia de la tristeza y el dolor, y eso era reflejado en la apariencia que ella veía en ese mismo momento.

El lugar era enorme, lleno de sombras. Había contrastes de luces de colores oscuros y claros, producto de la mezcla de los pocos rayos que la enorme y brillante luna podía reflejar a través de las enormes pero entreabiertas ventanas que estaban en lo más alto de los muros enladrillados, y las pocas velas con pequeñas llamas tentadas a apagarse, escondidas en la parte más profunda del santuario.

El piso, pavimentado con enormes y bien pulidas baldosas, podía mostrar un juego de indescifrable simbología y reflejos de cada una de las adornadas columnas que sostenían el lugar pero interrumpido por una larga y hermosa alfombra que recorría de norte a sur el imponente lugar.

Pero en medio de tanto detalle y lujo cubierto por las sombras, el reflejo y la poca luz, había algo que permanecía en la grisácea vista de aquella mujer. En el centro de místico santuario, de un tamaño casi gigantesco, se encontraba envuelto en marfil blanco, la estatua de la más grande, majestuosa, extraña pero a la vez hermosa ave que ella jamás había visto. La apariencia de aquel animal volador era extraña pero su forma la hacía ver, a pesar de su postura estática, que inspiraba el misticismo que pocos seres podían dar. Sin embargo, aquella ave parecía tener un estado de plena tranquilidad que lo hacía ver como si estuviese dormido, encerrado en un sueño interminable por su estado inerte. Poseía unas enormes y flamantes alas que resguardaban el resto de su emplumado cuerpo, tenía cierta inclinación hacia delante y sus grandes ojos permanecían cerrados de una forma que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento los abriría. Aquella ave daba la sensación de que en algún momento podría despertar de aquel sueño placentero, agitar sus alas para emprender su vuelo y viajar a lugares inimaginables que solo él podía explorar.

La respiración de la mujer se normaliza después de mantenerla acelerada por su correr incansable para llegar a ese lugar que fue su refugio y templo de paz para su corazón. Pero en ese momento ese lugar ya no se sentía ese sentimiento y solo llegó hasta ahí para amargar su conciencia y castigar su propia culpa. Lentamente se retira el velo blanco que cubría su cabeza y con pasos lentos y sonantes por el eco, se acerca poco a poco a la enorme estatua. Sentía miedo, era la primera vez que estaba allí llena de dudas, angustias, temores y eso la frustraba aún más. Más sin embargo sentía que debía estar allí una vez más. Finalmente su dulce voz suena en medio de otro eco, uno más leve y pronuncia unas palabras con un tono de firmeza pero lleno de serenidad.

-ya estoy aquí …

La batalla aun continúa y los primeros hombres empezaban a caer por parte de los dos bandos. Los oscuros jinetes los decapitaban uno por uno y atravesaban con sus espadas los indefensos cuerpos.

-Jinete 1¡DERRIBEN LAS REJAS Y ENTREN AL PALACIO!

De repente con sus corceles empiezan a golpear las enormes rejas de hierro que les impedía el paso hasta que éstas se debilitan y caen, dejándolos entrar y arrasar a su paso lo que encontraban. Con enormes antorchas quemaban los enormes jardines y el fuego consumía las hermosas flores que allí se encontraban.

**Imagen de una flor ardiendo en llamas. **

-Jinete 1¡ACABEN CON TODO¡ENCUENTREN A LA GUARDIANA!

De repente una flecha es lanzada y atraviesa el cuerpo del jinete cayendo lentamente al suelo.

-Jinete 2¡QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO! - una segunda flecha lo hiere de muerte.

Sin previo aviso una gran cantidad de flechas son lanzadas hacia los jinetes llenando de pánico a los corceles y alejando a los mismos del palacio. La batalla se detiene y otro centenar de soldados aparecen armados con ballestas y espadas en posición listos para acabar a sus enemigos.

-Jinete 3¡COMO LLEGARON AQUÍ!

Entre los soldados sale un hombre de armadura, con mirada severa y apariencia robusta.

-Jinete 4¡NO PUEDE SER! Es el General Dux.

-¿Quién esta a cargo de esta tropa? – pregunta con gran imponencia.

Los jinetes mantienen un inquietante silencio mostrando algo de temor. Sin embargo entre ellos se escucha las oscuras carcajadas de un hombre. Entre ellos aparece un joven hombre con hermosa apariencia varonil pero con un aire de maldad. Con su hermoso corcel se acerca ante el General.

-No se preocupen muchachos, yo me encargo de esto. – dice con una oscura sonrisa. – General Dux Nicholaviesky, no me esperaba su presencia aquí. ¿ya regresó de su largo viaje?

-Walditrudis… – pronuncia el nombre del joven con mirada desafiante – debí suponer que eras tú y tus hombres. ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieren?

-¿Qué es lo que queremos? Mmmm…es muy sencillo. Ustedes saben que lo único que queremos es que nos entreguen a la guardiana. Ella debe venir con nosotros ya que esas son las órdenes de nuestro Señor. ¿no es muy difícil de hacer lo que pedimos… no le parece General?

Dux sonríe y luego lanza una mirada frívola.

-No creo que nuestra doncella sea un objeto que sea negociable. Dile a tu Señor que están perdiendo su tiempo.

-Ja, "doncella". Creo…que ese término ya no le queda bien a esa mujer después de semejante traición, o es que acaso… ¿no lo recuerda, General? – aquellas palabras hacen que Dux refleje una expresión de rabia – usted sabe muy bien que ella cometió una falta muy grave. Por eso ya no merece nuestro respeto. Ahora es una simple mujer…y ya no tiene ningún valor, así que no se resistan y entréguenos a la mujer o acabaremos con todo…

Dux baja la mirada por un momento.

-Que estúpido eres…ya te dije que nuestra doncella no irá con ustedes… - poco a poco desenfunde su espada. – la única forma de que puedan llevársela…– saca su espada y alza su mirada desafiante - …¡SERÁ SOBRE MI CADÁVER!

-Sabía que usted se rehusaría de esa forma – el joven desenfunda su espada con igual rapidez – no cabe duda de el General es un guerrero muy honorable…pero…en ese caso…- de un momento a otro su comportamiento cambia a una forma agresiva…- MATENLOS A TODOS!

La espada del joven apunta al enemigo y con un grito de guerra una nueva batalla sangrienta inicia…todos los corceles de ambos bandos empiezan a galopar dirigiéndose al área contraria y los soldados se cruzan entre espadas, ballestas y escudos. El derrame de sangre inicia y en medio de la batalla permanecía inmóviles el General Dux y el guerrero Walditrudis. Ambos mantenían sus miradas fijas en el otro de forma desafiante esperando quién iniciaría su duelo privado. El joven solo mantenía una sonrisa oscura que adornaba su misterioso rostro oculto por las sombras. Igualmente al General solo se le veía entre sombras su mirada intensa llena de rabia por lo que estaba pasando.

Estando al frente de la extraña estatua y con un leve sollozo, aquella frágil mujer cae de rodillas al suelo, cabizbaja. Su rostro permanecía oculto entre sus largos cabellos oscuros y sus brazos apretaban fuertemente su débil cuerpo para abrazarse a sí misma, tratando de contener las lágrimas que durante tanto tiempo se negaban a brotar. Pero era inútil su esfuerzo. Sus claros ojos brillaban por aquellas gotas de dolor que recorrían los pómulos de su delicada y pálida tez y ella podía ver como en aquella rojiza alfombra donde ella estaba postrada, surgía pequeños círculos oscuros producto de sus gotas cristalinas.

Ella cierra sus ojos esperando cesar su tierno pero triste llanto.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué?... – preguntaba ella como si esperara alguna respuesta - ¿por qué tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento…?... ¿Por qué el pueblo que dotado de tanto amor y gracia esta envuelto en tinieblas y oscuridad…?...acaso…- ella toca con suavidad la base blanquecina de aquella estatua y lentamente alza su mirada hacia lo más alto, buscado encontrar la mirada apagada de aquella ave – acaso…¿el derramamiento de sangre por el que pasa mi pueblo es la inevitable consecuencia de mi pecado?...¿esta es la consecuencia del error que por mi propia debilidad cometí? – con una mirada serena ella esperaba encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas con solo mirar aquella estatua. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de ser escuchada. Al darse cuenta de eso, ella cierra sus ojos y baja una vez más su mirada sintiendo vergüenza. – No buscaré explicaciones que me justifiquen…tampoco buscaré culpables que cubran mi deshonra…el dolor, el sufrimiento y el odio que surge poco a poco en el pueblo que amo y que solía proteger…es solo causado por mi propia culpa…yo permití que sucediera …yo desaté todo esto…no habrá acción que pueda terminar de castigar mis delitos…pero…- los grisáceos ojos de aquella mujer vuelven a brillar y los sollozos que estaban atrapados en su garganta surgen inconscientemente - …por que?...por que de esta forma?...Dios mío…no merecía morir…no…- la mujer apoya sus dos puños contra aquella alfombra y su rostro es tocado por el suelo…un inconsolable llanto surge entre ecos y sus lágrimas mojaban aún más la alfombra dejando una gran mancha oscura en sobre la tela rojiza- …por que él…Dios…lo único que él hizo fue amarme…no tenía ninguna culpa…y ahora…sabes que alguien más sufrirá las consecuencias de mi pecado…al igual que mi pueblo…- ella trata de apaciguar su dolor – lo único que quiero…lo único…que deseo en este instante…en este momento…es poder corregir todos el caos que mi existencia ha originado…ya no soporto más esto…ya no me siento capaz de guiar a mi pueblo…sobre todo si este me odia y me desea ver muerta…quieren mi destrucción y no los culpo por eso… - ella se levanta lentamente, calmando su llanto y recuperando aquella mirada serena pero llena de tristeza – por eso he venido a ti…Xepholarise…- ella mira de nuevo a la estatua manteniendo una intensa mirada – he venido a que me des una respuesta…no para salvarme…porque soy consiente de que mi pecado no tiene perdón…cometí un error y debo pagar por ello…pero deseo salvar a mi pueblo…deseo salvarlo …no quiero que sufran más y estoy dispuesta… a hacer lo que me pidas… para recuperar la paz de mi mundo…- ella baja la mirada – aunque eso signifique…

Dux y Walditrudis reaccionan y los caballos de ambos jinetes emprenden galope. Ambos preparan sus espadas para el primer ataque y antes de encontrase con el otro, ambos emiten un grito que tenían diferente significado para el adversario. El del general era de furia, el del joven jinete era de sed de pelear. Se escuchan los primeros estruendos de espadas.

-Xepholarise!...escúchame Xepholarise…pido tu presencia en este lugar…- la mujer lo llama con voz alta y firme manteniendo su mirada a la enorme estatua. Luego, ella abre aún más sus claros ojos y mira hacia todos lados, buscándolo - Xepholarise!...oye mi petición…deseo verte…dame una respuesta para salvar a mi pueblo…solo tu puedes guiarme…- ella se desespera al no escuchar respuesta – XEPHOLARISE! – ella grita su nombre y su voz se escucha entre fuertes ecos que poco a poco fueron disminuyendo hasta encontrase en absoluto silencio. Su garganta le dolía mientras trataba de opacar su llanto. No había respuesta. No había señal alguna. Ella se sentía derrumbada al darse cuenta de que había sido abandonada por completo. Estaba sola. Desamparada. Ella vuelve a caer al suelo lentamente y mantenía la mirada baja llena de tristeza – Entiendo…he sido abandonada…mi fe ya no es suficiente…Se que no merezco ser escuchada por ti…ni mucho menos por mi Dios…mi falta fue muy grave, lo sé…y como primer castigo fue arrebatado de mis brazos uno de los seres más amados para mí de la manera más horrible y sé que mi castigo no termina ahí…sin embargo…no deseo ver a mi gente sufrir…no quiero su destrucción…por favor…que tengo que hacer para remediar mi error…haré lo que sea…por favor…- ella cierra sus ojos por un momento.

-"Es inútil que pidas súplicas" – pronuncia una voz masculina en forma de eco que surge de repente.

-La mujer abre sus ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz y alza su mirada sorprendida.

-¿quién es?

-"¿por qué te esfuerzas en hablar con un ser tan poderoso si sabes que no tienes el derecho para hacerlo?...que bajo has caído"

Ella se aterra al reconocer aquella voz. Lentamente se levanta sin mirar atrás.

-Esa voz…conozco esa voz…acaso…- la joven entristece aún más su delicado rostro –…eres tú…

-"Estoy algo sorprendido…al menos sé que no me has olvidado…ha pasado mucho tiempo…desde la ultima vez que vi tu tierno rostro…aunque…"- de repente, detrás de ella aparece un espectro oscuro con una especie de túnica que no dejaba ver su cuerpo ni su rostro, como si fuese un fantasma cubierto por las sombras – "…ya no luces como solía ser antes…te ves…agotada…desesperada."

-La mujer cierra sus ojos, solo se podía ver su boca apretándose por la angustia de escuchar sus palabras.

-Acaso… ¿te diviertes por todo lo que esta pasando?...te divierte el hecho de ver a tu pueblo envuelto en un río de sangre…no pensé ver esa crueldad por parte del hombre que alguna vez fue tan importante para mí…mi mayor aliado… ¿por qué?...¿por qué hemos llegado a todo esto? Dímelo…

-"Te equivocas…todo lo que ves…todo ese dolor que percibes y todo el sufrimiento de nuestro mundo es debido a tu egoísmo…todo lo que esta pasando es el resultado de tu propio pecado…"- las palabras de aquel espectro resonaban en la mente de la mujer. Al escucharlo ella solo podía cerrar más fuerte sus ojos y abrazarse a sí misma – "…acéptalo…solo tu eres la culpable…por eso todo tu pueblo te odia…por eso perdiste lo que más amabas y estas a punto de perderlo todo…todo por tu sola existencia…"

-¡BASTA! – grita la mujer y cuando mira hacia atrás para ver aquel espectro, se sorprende al no ver a nadie. Se sentía atormentada.

-"¿Qué sucede contigo? – se podía escuchar la voz varonil entre los muros –" … parece que de aquella doncella que siempre mantenía una cálida y serena sonrisa ya no queda sino una mujer angustiada y temerosa por su propio destino"

-Dime que sucedió contigo también…por que me odias tanto… ¿por qué me das este dolor tan grande¿por qué atormentas a mi mundo…? ….- ella se sorprende por un momento – Ah!...acaso…acaso tu todavía…

-"¡SILENCIO!... No tienes derecho a indagar sobre las razones por las cuales he llegado hasta este término…"

-No puedo creer que hallas llegado tan lejos por esa razón…que ruin eres…ya no queda nada del guerrero gentil que yo conocí alguna vez…

-"tú te encargaste de cambiar mi corazón…solo tu eres la culpable de cada uno de los sucesos que están pasando ahora y los que pasarán en el futuro…"

-¡NO¡¡¡YA BASTA¡¡¡Esto tiene que acabar!...¡detén esta guerra ridícula y sin sentido! …¡Te lo suplico!...

-"Esto ya no tiene marcha atrás…es inevitable que suceda…lo único que te queda por hacer es presenciar la destrucción de tu propio pueblo…o también…tienes la opción de escapar…y permanecer a mi lado…"

-Ah? – ella abre un poco sus expresivos ojos al escuchar eso.

El espectro aparece de nuevo, pero esta vez al frente de ella y a una distancia cercana entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta la mujer confundida.

-"El destino de tu pueblo esta sellado. Cuando imponga mi reinado sobre el… todo lo que tu conocías…desaparecerá…pero a pesar de todo…aún deseo tenerte…y te estoy dando la oportunidad de estar juntos hasta la eternidad…como debía ser desde un principio… si tu no te hubieses negado…"

Los ojos grisáceos de ella se dilatan aún más. Una fuerte brisa entra por los entreabiertos ventanales y recorre todo el santuario, encontrándose con las leves llamas de los escondidos candelabros, apagando la poca luz amarillenta que había y rozando aquel velo que permanecía en las suaves manos de la joven mujer, haciendo que ella dejara de sostenerlo para salir volando, guiado por la dirección del viento. Ahora, solo había reflejos azulados mezclado con el negro de las sombras y los brillos de plata que producía el reflejo de la iluminada esférica que al mismo tiempo proyectaba su artificial luz con mayor intensidad sobre el ave de marfil blanco. Hubo un silencio duradero, escuchándose solo el leve sonido del viento dado la señal de que se avecinaba una tormenta.

De pronto, la dulce pero herida voz de la mujer rompe el extraño silencio pronunciando de sus delicados labios el nombre del que tanto pedía venir de una forma leve y suave.

-Xepholarise…

-"¿Uh?" – pronuncia el espectro confundido.

-Sé que estas escuchando mi voz… - habla la mujer de una forma tranquila y serena – por ultima vez…te pido que muestres tu presencia ante mí una vez más. Muéstrate ante tu guardiana y guíala hacia la salvación de su pueblo.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?..."

-…Te ordeno que vengas ante mí y que te manifiestes en tu forma natural… - la mujer alza más su voz con firmeza.

-"Es inútil lo que estás haciendo… ¿no entiendes que no serás escuchada?..."

-¡Manifiesta tu poder ante tu dueña¡¡muéstrame tu gracia divina y guíame a la salvación del pueblo de nuestro Dios! – hablaba aún más fuerte.

-"¡GUARDA SILENCIO!"

-¡XEPHOLARISE….¡¡¡VEN A MÍ!

-"¡CALLAAAAA…..!"

-¡AHORAAAA…! – el grito entrecortado de la joven mujer se vuelve a escuchar entre fuertes ecos por todo el santuario.

Entre las sombras, los ojos del espectro se veía poco para solo reflejar un destello carmesí entre su iris izquierdo y manteniendo el reflejo de la blanca mujer al frente de él observándolo con intensa mirada gris.

-Sin esperarlo, el espectro observa una fina y leve sonrisa saliendo de los labios de aquel semblante de tez pálida.

-Gracias… gran ave de fuego… - pronuncia en susurros la sonriente mujer.

La mirada del espectro era intensa. Quería creer que lo que había hecho esa mujer no había provocado nada. Sin embargo, él empieza a sentir como una extraña presencia surgía alrededor de todo el santuario. Él se sorprende.

-"¿Qué es esa presencia? – Sus ojos se dilatan –…no es la presencia de un mortal…ni mucho menos la de un ser humano…entonces…no puede ser…no puedo creerlo…esa presencia…ese poder espiritual…acaso es…uh? – su vista se dirige hacia aquella estatua blanquecina que permanecía estática.

De pronto, empieza a ocurrir algo que para el espectro era algo impredecible.

Aquel ave que permanecía estática y que mantenía sus enormes ojos dormidos, de repente se tornan color escarlata y desde el interior de la gran estatua, surgen las flamantes y gigantescas alas de aquella ave majestuosa que muy pocos podía ver, como si su espíritu místico hubiese estado encerrado dentro del cuerpo inerte de marfil. Aquel poder espiritual se vuelve más y más poderoso a medida que el espíritu se incorporaba y enderezaba su postura. Aquel animal volador era del color del oro y solo podía verse una silueta en forma de ave. No mostraba otro detalle alguno, solo el brillo incandescente de su cuerpo y el color rojizo de sus imponentes alas iluminando cada uno de los rincones del santuario. Su presencia era magnífica y debido a la magnitud de su poder, su aura era manifestada en forma del fuerte viento que cubría todo el lugar. La gran ave de fuego agita sus flamantes alas y luego permanece en posición de reposo después de un repentino despertar.

Aquel hombre en forma de espectro, al ver la imponencia del animal sagrado, mantenía en su mirada una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia por lo que había hecho esa mujer y solo podía verla a ella con su elegante sonrisa siendo levemente tapada por sus largos mechones oscuros que rozaban con las ráfagas de viento. Ella no veía al ave, solo permanecía a espaldas de él, como si su presencia no fuera extraña para ella. Ahora que la gran ave de fuego de ojos escarlata permanecía en reposo ella ya podía comunicarse. Sin quitar su dulce sonrisa, ella da media vuelta mira de frente al ser que tanto quería ver. Al mismo tiempo la mirada escarlata del animal volador se dirige hacia la joven mujer, reconociéndola.

-Xepholarise…- pronuncia su nombre en susurros.

La joven mujer le aleja de Xepholarise y al estar en una distancia prudente, lentamente se arrodilla como acto de reverencia hacia el animal sagrado.

-"¿Qué haces…doncella?"… – se pregunta el hombre en forma de espectro.

-Gran ave de fuego…Xepholarise…tu conoces mis plegarias…sabes que he pecado y por eso merezco el peor de los castigos…pero antes de recibirlo…solo pido por ultima vez…- ella dirige su mirada hacia el ave –…¡LIBERA A MI PUEBLO…Y GUÍALO A LA SALVACIÓN! Mi cuerpo y mi alma estarán dispuestos a ser utilizados para cumplir este designio…¡QUE SE HAGA TU VOLUNTAD Y LA DE NUESTRO SEÑOR!

Al decir estas ultimas palabras, la mística ave de fuego incrementa repentinamente su poder haciendo sorprender al oscuro espectro.

-"¿Qué es este poder tan extraño?...- se preguntaba a sí mismo – se siente como…no puede ser…acaso… ¿estamos presenciando la ira del gran Xepholarise?...Qué acabas de hacer doncella…"

De un momento la apariencia serena de aquella mujer cambia a una de sorpresa al sentir el repentino cambio de la gran ave, y mira directamente sus grandes ojos escarlatas. Los claros ojos de ella se dilatan al ver la furia que mostraban aquellos ojos salvajes que antes mostraban bondad.

-Xepholarise…esta es tu gran ira provocada por mis pecados…dime que tengo que hacer para remediar mi error y al mismo tiempo ser castigada – de repente los ojos de aquella mujer se dilatan aún más al sentir la presencia de la gran ave en su interior, tratando de comunicarse con ella…como si su cuerpo fuera poseído…lentamente levanta su cuerpo y mantiene su mirada al frente del ave. Ahora ella tenía sus pies firmes en la elegante alfombra rojiza. El espectro podía notar el cambio que estaba ocurriendo.

-"No tiene sentido lo que intentas hacer…tu pueblo no tiene escapatoria…lo único que conseguirás es desatar la fuerte ira de Xepholarise… ¿acaso quieres morir en el intento?..."

La joven mujer podía escuchar las palabras de aquel espectro pero su mente solo estaba conectado con la del gran ave…escuchando solo de el lo que nadie podía oír…ella solo podía ver la silueta de oro de aquel ser místico y sentir su furia.

-"Solo puedo ver tu silueta…- ahora las palabras de la mujer eran transmitidas por su mente - …ya no deseas mostrar tu verdadera figura ante mí…eso lo entiendo…solo pido que me guíes una vez más…por favor…"- la joven cierra sus ojos por un momento esperando alguna respuesta. Pero de pronto los abre de golpe sintiendo gran miedo pero fortaleza a la vez –"…me has hablado…por fin has escuchado mis plegarias…"- una lágrima recorre su tierno y sonríe –"… gracias por entender mi dolor…y si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para corregir mi falta tan grande…estoy dispuesta a hacerlo…esa es tu voluntad…todo sea por salvar a mi pueblo… "- ella cierra sus ojos – "solo pido que…que se me cumpla un ultimo deseo…una ultima petición…solo eso…"

Sin previo aviso el espectro ve como la mujer es liberada del poder de la gran ave y este recupera su posición de reposo, manteniendo aquel brillo esplendoroso. Ella mantiene su mirada hacia abajo cubriendo su rostro por sus largos cabellos oscuros y da media vuelta para quedar al frente de él.

-"Entiendo…no fuiste escuchada por el…solo recibiste su ira sin ningún resultado…" – poco a poco el espectro se acerca a la mujer acortando más la distancia entre ellos. – "no debiste llamarlo …lo único que sientes ahora es el derrumbe de tu alma y la angustia de tu pueblo…"- él se detiene – "…pero no te sientas más frustrada…lo que viene es imparable…y ni tu misma tienes el poder para evitarlo…"- la mujer no se movía – "…lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que todo sigua su curso…olvídalo todo…y permanece a mí lado…lejos de todo…"- el espectro descubre de su oscura túnica su masculina mano, una mano de apariencia humana y se la ofrece a la mujer extendiéndola hacia ella. – "…ven conmigo hermosa doncella…y no te faltará nada…encontrarás la felicidad que tanto has anhelado…estando junto a mí…como debió ser desde un principio…" - no había respuesta – "… no te resistas a mí…ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiar lo inevitable…solo ven…y se mía…"

-Te equivocas…- se escucha en forma de susurro la delicada voz de la joven mujer. – mi pueblo…mi mundo…jamás serán abandonados…he cometido un error…pero ahora encontré la forma de remediarlo…- oculto debajo de su azulada capa que cubría su blanco vestido, ella saca un largo objeto que inmediatamente es reconocido por el espectro. –…es por eso…que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi cuerpo y mi alma para cumplir con lo que se me ha encomendado.

El espectro logra ver aquella vaina de color vinotinto que tantos recuerdos le traían. El se sorprende.

-"Esa vaina…esa es…que haces con esa espada…que intentas hacer ahora…"

-Tal vez me encuentre devastada por todo esto…pero aún tengo las fuerza para poder dejar el legado que se me había dado y no pude cumplir…y a pesar de que mi corazón de mujer angustiada me dice que no lo haga…mi consciente alma sabe que es lo correcto… – ella lentamente desenfunde aquella brillante y bien pulida espada…manteniendo su mirada baja…

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?...Ah? acaso tu vas…" – los oscuros ojos carmesí del espectro se fijan en los ojiescarlata de la gran ave quien permanecía observando la escena como simple espectador – "acaso…esa es la propia voluntad de Xepholarise…acaso... ¿ese es el destino que le ha marcado el gran ave para esa angustiada mujer…? "– ahora dirige su mirada a la mujer – "que estúpida eres…no sabes que lo que estas a punto de hacer no cambiará nada….olvídate de todo y ven conmigo…"

-…Solo espero que en tu pobre corazón aún exista algo de aquel hombre que tanto estimé…- ella tira la funda cayendo al piso y sostiene con fuerza aquella hoja de acero por su mango con gran naturalidad. –…y espero que todos tus pecados sean perdonados…- la mirada de la mujer reaparece en forma de lágrimas - …adiós….Rémesis…

Con gran habilidad, la joven mujer alza su espada hacia su derecha, extendiéndola lo más que podía lejos de su cuerpo. Aquel espectro de pronto empieza a experimentar algo de miedo al ver la posición desafiante de aquella mujer. Reacciona.

-"¡…NO!..." – el espectro con gran velocidad vuela hacia la mujer pero de pronto es detenido por el desencadenamiento del aura de la gran ave, quien lo envía lejos de la doncella. Una mueca de rabia surge de la boca de aquel hombre oscuro al ser detenido por la gran ave. De pronto siente como el poder se desencadena y era difícil mantenerse de pie con tanta ráfaga de viento. – "…NO TIENES QUE HACER ESO… SOLO VEN JUNTO A MÍ…SÉ MÍA…"

-Jamás…aunque mi cuerpo muera en esta tierra y deje de existir…mi alma…mi alma nunca será tuya…NUNCAAA!... - rápidamente, sin dudarlo más y con grades lágrimas brotando de sus grisáceos ojos, apunta del despiadado filo de plata hacia ella y lo dirige hacia su delicado pecho.

-"¡MALDITAAAAA! "– grita con todas sus fuerzas el enfurecido espectro.

Un río de sangre aparece. Un grito agobiado surge entre ecos. De repente la gran ave se levanta y agita sus grandes alas esparciendo aquel fuego espiritual por todo el lugar y de un parpadeo todo el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas. Una delicada mano blanca permanecía alzada mientras caía. Los largos mechones, oscuros y brillantes, rozados por el viento. Ella trataba de alcanzar algo. Sus heridos ojos miraban por última vez la redonda y plateada luna, su mirada entristece.

_He perdido más que mi vida. Te he perdido a ti. Espero que algún día puedas comprender mis razones…Lo hice por mi pueblo…y lo hice por ti…Mantente fuerte por favor...Ahora mi cuerpo será cenizas…y mi alma ya no viajará al más allá…Mi esencia ya no será la misma…y tal vez nunca te vea de la misma forma…pero nada de esto será en vano…ya lo verás…solo quiero que recuerdes que ……………………siempre te amaré………………………………..Perdóname…………………………………………..._

………………_.Por favor……………………………… _

Unas últimas lágrimas de dolor brotan fuera de sus grisáceos ojos por última vez. Se dilatan aún más.

Aquella incandescente luz que antes iluminaba el santuario desaparece por completo.

Las llamas desaparecen y el lugar no muestra señales de ser consumido por el fuego. Estaba intacto.

La oscuridad de la noche aparece y lo único que ilumina es la brillante luna.

Los vientos se agitan aún más.

Una tormenta se avecina y las nubes oscurecían aún más. Aquella luna era lo único que no permanecía tapado.

Las primeras gotas de agua aparecen.

Empieza a llover fuertemente.

Los truenos resonaban en el cielo. La lluvia apagaba los rastros de fuego que quedaban de una sangrienta matanza en aquellas aldeas y bosques que fueron destruidos.

Los mismos pasos rápidos en las escaleras.

La misma acelerada respiración.

Alguien abre la gran puerta roja y entra al santuario.

Su mirada ojiverde se aterroriza.

Un cuerpo en el suelo.

Una espada atravesada en el cadáver cubierta de su oscura y espesa sangre.

La imagen de sus grisáceos ojos dilatados con pequeñas pupilas negras reflejando el dolor.

Una enorme mancha de sangre cubriendo la rojiza alfombra y manchando tanto su blanco vestido como sus largos mechones arrastrados en el suelo.

Un fuerte trueno aparece.

Oscuridad total.

Silencio total.

Solo estaban ella y el cadáver.

El silencio se rompe al pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer de tez blanca con un grito aterrador salido de la femenina boca angustiada y petrificada de ella.

¡………..CALIPSO…………………………!


	2. Chapter 1: Mirada Índiga

No surgía imagen alguna. Solo se veía el brillo de aquel fondo blanquecino. Poco a poco, las imágenes aparecían, mostrando una vez más, el trágico recuerdo de ese pasado. Un recuerdo que a veces, quisiera olvidar.

Se escuchan las alegres risas de dos melodiosas voces femeninas. Las primeras imágenes aparecen una detrás de otra, como si fuera una secuencia intercalada con destellos bancos dividiendo cada una de las escenas.

Dos blancas manos se agarraban una de la otra. Una era grande, pero delicada, como la de una mujer adulta; la otra era un poco más pequeña y tierna, como la de un infante.

Pétalos de cerezos volando a favor del viento. Frondosos árboles de esas mismas flores vistas en el camino debajo de ese despejado firmamento azul.

Las risas de un infante escuchadas en forma de leves ecos. Una joven mujer con ondulados cabellos oscuros y hermosa tez blanca permanecía de espaldas sin mostrar su rostro.

¡¡Vamos!! – una voz femenina se escuchaba en ecos - ¡¡llegaremos tarde!! – seguido de alegres carcajadas de felicidad.

Un oso de felpa con un delgado lazo azul era sostenido por una mano infantil. Unos medianos pies calzados con vistosos zapatos azules caminando entre la enlosada acera.

Las imágenes pasaban en forma lenta, pausada. Un destello blanco.

De repente, el suave viento trae consigo una pequeña y blanca pluma. La infantil mano suelta lentamente la mano de la mujer, y sus calzados pies se detienen. Aquella pluma se veía hermosa. Su color era como el blanco de la nieve y brillaba como la luz.

Sus calzados pies toman otro rumbo y camina hacia la pluma. Su oso es guardado sobre su pecho. Alza su pequeña mano para alcanzar aquella pluma traviesa. Quería tenerla. No sabia porque pero deseaba tener esa pluma; pero antes de poder atraparla, aquella pluma desvanece su brillo y desaparece como el polvo, degradándose como si hubiese sido solo un espejismo.

Su mano queda en el aire. Permanecía quieta. Apenas percatándose de lo que ocurría.

¡¡NO!! – un grito aterrorizado suena y siente como es empujada hacia delante. Su visión solo veía aquel destello blanco, pero luego se aclara viendo otra acera. Ella cae al suelo, agarrando con fuerza y temor a su muñeco.

De repente se escucha el fuerte sonido del freno de un carro. El sonido de un choque. El sonido de los vidrios quebrándose. El sonido de un cuerpo volcándose sobre algo. Su corazón latía de terror. Solo podía mirar el verde pasto que estaba al frente de su temblorosa vista. Luego escucha los gritos de la gente. Con temor su vista gira hacia atrás.

Un auto detenido con vidrios quebradizos en la parte frontal del capote. Un cuerpo tirado sobre la carretera. Sus manos sueltan el oso de felpa dejándolo caer al suelo. Los mismos cabellos oscuros manchados por la oscura sangre que se estaba esparciendo. El grito agobiado de la pequeña niña al ver la horrible escena.

¡¡¡¡¡………..MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAA………………….!!!!...

Vuelve el mismo fondo blanquecino y de repente todo se torna oscuro.

Aún era de noche. Ya había pasado más de las 12 y la lluvia era aún más fuerte que hace algunas horas. Los truenos sonaban constantemente y el viento hacía mover el vidrio de las grandes ventanas.

Su cuarto estaba oscuro. Lo único que lo iluminaba levemente era la poca luz blanquecina de los postes de luz que iluminaban las calles. Su cama estaba desarreglada y sus sábanas podían tocar el enmaderado piso como si se los hubiese quitado de un salto, producto de un mal susto. Permanecía quieta, sentada sobre la butaca de edredón lila que estaba justo al lado de su entreabierta ventana, que dejaba pasar un poco de viento que rozaba las rosadas cortinas con encaje, dándoles algo de movimiento. Al lado de esa butaca se encontraba una gran caja de madera donde había muchos muñecos, entre ellos, estaba aquel oso de felpa con lazo azulado. La habitación permanecía desordenada, llena de cajas que aún no se habría. Había cierto vacío que solo era llenado por unas cuantas cosas esenciales usadas para tener un ambiento más o menos acogedor mientras se terminaba de arreglar todo, como la cama y la mesa de noche.

Abrazaba sus largas y albas piernas contra su pecho. Sus largos cabellos oscuros cubrían su rostro y la poca luz no dejaba ver el resto de su femenina silueta. Solo observaba como caían las cristalinas gotas de invierno sobre su ventana, tratando de alguna forma olvidar aquel sueño, o más bien, su perdurable recuerdo. Para ella, cada una de esas escenas envueltas en destellos blancos, los podía ver en su mente como si apenas hubiese ocurrido, sin importar cuantos años hayan pasado. Siempre era lo mismo. Esas horribles y tormentosas imágenes llegaban a su subconsciente cuando querían a través de sus sueños. Eran pocas las veces que ocurría eso. Y cuando pensaba que con el pasar del tiempo ya no volverían, retornaban de nuevo a su mente. Era algo que no podía controlar y que permanecería en su memoria para siempre.

Sus delicados dedos tocan suavemente el vidrio de su ventana, tratando de sentir esas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que tanto la relajaban. Le gustaba la lluvia. Era algo que siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Pero en ese momento, no era suficiente. Entre sus cabellos, se podía ver aquella lágrima de dolor saliendo de sus ojos con destellos grises recorriendo su pálida mejilla y el brillo de sus tiernos labios iluminados por la luz de aquella plateada luna que permanecía despejada a pesar de las oscuras nubes presentes en aquella noche de invierno.

(to be continued...)


End file.
